


Disobedient Puppies Get Punished

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Fluff, Gavin/Dan is also implied, M/M, Master Ryan, Michael/Geoff is implied, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet AU?, Pet Ray, Rimming, Roughness, Slave?, Sorry Not Sorry, all the smut that you want, dom!Ryan, dubcon, sub!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is legally deemed to be the pet of Ryan Haywood, although he isn't fond of the whole "being owned" idea. Ryan then shows him what it is like whenever pets are rude and disrespectful to their master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedient Puppies Get Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes there is roughness. A lot along with dubious consensual sex along with dominating and submission. Please be advised. (I thought this was a harmless fic, but after a couple of comments, apparently it is not all that innocent and I do apologize to all the people of whom I "scared") 
> 
> *shudders* i guess I'm not good at this. I probably should stick with the prison fic.
> 
> TO ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS FAR: 
> 
> It begins with Non-Con, turns into Dub-Con. I am portraying this fic BASED ON THE CHARACTER'S PERSONALITY from Achievement Hunter.

“I’m concerned,” Ryan simply stated. Ray rolled his eyes before sighing, not even looking at the man who stood at the door of the office. “This has to stop, Ray.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ray responded, fiddling with the Xbox Controller in order to play Battleblock Theater. There was a soft growl along with the soft thud against the wall, indicating Ryan’s fist banging against the office wall.

 

“Look at me. You  _know_  what I’m talking about, Ray. What did I do to you? In no way have I treated you badly. I treat you like any and every good owner should: I feed you, I give you a nice warm bed to share with me, I make sure that you’re clothed and healthy, I make sure that you feel loved--what am I doing wrong, Ray?”

 

“I don’t belong to you,” the Hispanic Lad spat, still not taking his eyes off of the monitor. There was a snarl that escaped the Gent’s throat after the Lad said that. He curled his hands into tight fists as he hit the wall again, trying to get the Lad’s attention.

 

“ _Yes. You. Do._  I don’t know if you remember this Ray, but I have  _legal_ rights to own you as my pet. I don’t like to call you such a name, but that is what you are. My  _pet_ ,” Ryan drew out the emphasis, talking through grit teeth. “I’m hearing from  _Geoff_  that apparently you said that I forced you to have sex with me last night when you know damn well that isn’t true.I hear from him that I am neglecting to feed you?! Why would you tell him those things--you know I feed you. You haven’t submitted to me once since you’ve became my pet. I’ve been nice to you--you know I could just take you without even your consent and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare. Just wait, soon I’ll get those documents overridden because I’d rather swallow a razor blade than be  _anyone’s_  pet. No offense to you, I’m just my own man. I belong to no one.”

 

“You lied to Geoff about how I apparently mistreated you;  _it is an offense to me_. You may think you belong to no one, but I’m going to show you that you, my pet, are wrong.”

 

“I’m not your fucking pet,” Ray said again and just before his very eyes, he saw the monitor grow blank until it began to flash a blue sign that read “AUX”. He gasped and turned to see Ryan’s finger against the Xbox button, an angry, twisted look that dawned his face. “What the fuck, Ryan--you fucking--”

 

“You aren’t going to call me that anymore,” Ryan spat. He drew his arms together until they were crossed along with the look that he was giving Ray. “You are going to get up, go to Geoff and  _tell him_  that you need to have an early release today.”

 

“For what?! Speaking my own mind?” The Hispanic huffed, gritting his teeth as he started at the bigger Gent and clenching his fists. The room fell silent and Ray suddenly felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the Gent. He could  _feel_  the tension in the air; so thick and sharp to cut even glass. The look that Ryan was giving to Ray actually struck fear into his heart and he couldn’t help but slightly bite his lip in fear. The Hispanic Lad jumped from the growing anticipation that was suddenly cut so short when the door opened. He gasped slightly and heaved out the rush as he saw Michael step in, a worried look on his face. He wore a spiked collar; the leather strap was a deep, royal blue. There was a small tag that hung from the collar and Ray knew exactly what it said: “Michael Jones: Geoff Ramsey: Rooster Teeth, Austin Texas”. Michael Jones is a pet along with Gavin, as well. Michael belongs to Geoff, as it says on his tags. Gavin belongs to Dan back in England who is currently deployed and occasionally Gavin whimpers at how badly he misses his master; for the moment until Dan comes back, Gavin lives with Geoff and Michael.

 

“Ray, Geoff wants to speak to you,” the ginger said. His voice was flat and steady and Ray bit his lip, flashing a quick look at Ryan. Ryan’s eyes were hard and sturdy, unfaltering as he tilted his head towards the direction of Michael and Ray hesitated, but obeyed, a slight blush creeping along his cheeks. He walked out the door, taking a mental note of Michael’s collar once again, hating himself. Ryan tried to make  _him_  wear a collar, but Ray refused.

 

“Ray,” Geoff stated, crossing his arms. “I heard what you were saying to Ryan and being a master, myself, I must say that you are very disrespectful. I’m usually a chill guy--you know how I am--don’t give a shit, right; but, I’m just going to say that if Michael were to ever do that to me, he would regret it. I’m giving the both of you the rest of the day off to work this out and I suggest that you get your act together.”

 

Ray gave a look of disbelief, gasping a bit. “Seriously? Geoff, I am  _not_ going to be anyone’s pet. I love Ryan and all, he’s an awesome guy, but I don’t think--”

 

“It’s not the fact that you think, it’s the fact that you are his pet and he demands respect from you and you are going to give it to him. You have the rest of the day off. Work it out. You better hope that his Mad Kingliness doesn’t show out and gives you no mercy,” Geoff finished, not giving the Hispanic Lad any room to move around this. Ray just heaved out a sigh, rolling his eyes and he turned around to see Ryan. There was a collar and a leash that were held in his hand and Ray gritted his teeth when the Gent closed in on him.

 

“You will wear this and you won’t take it off unless I, myself, do the honors,” Ryan stated, pulling the collar around Ray’s neck and clipping the strap together. Ray growled as he looked up at the Gent, his cheeks flaring up with blood as the rosacea on his cheeks began to grow. Ryan looked back at the Lad and gritted his teeth before saying, “bad puppy is already getting punished; continue your little act and you’ll see where it gets you.”

 

Ray pursed his lips and looked back at Geoff who just raised an eyebrow.

 

_Great._

 

Ryan clipped the leash on the collar, thanking Geoff for the rest of the day off and the two both began to walk out of the doors.

 

“I don’t understand your problem, Ryan.”

 

“I don’t understand your problem with obeying,  _pet_. You will not address me as ‘Ryan’ anymore, by the way,” Ryan spat back.

 

“Then what am I suppose to call y--hey!--watch it,” Ray snarled as Ryan practically shoved the Hispanic into the car and sighed.

 

“Ray, why do you have to be like this?”

 

“Because I don’t belong to anyone. Plain and simple.”

 

The Gent rolled his eyes before climbing into the driver’s seat and turning the engine over in the car.

 

\---

 

“I tried to teach you right, Ray. I tried to teach you how I would treat my lover,” Ryan explained as he roughly kissed Ray, pinning the Hispanic by his wrists to the home’s wall. Ray squirmed under Ryan and whined as he found his efforts futile against Ryan’s strength. When the breathtaking, forceful kiss was pulled apart, Ray whined, gritting his teeth as he looked at the Gent who pinned him.

 

“I will  _not_  be dominated,” the Lad growled as he desperately tried to squirm his way through Ryan’s strength. The Gent just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“You didn’t have to be before you decided to give me a bunch of lip. Now, I guess I have no choice…” with that, he quickly took Ray’s body and practically threw the Lad’s body onto the bed, quickly following by crawling over the Lad’s body and then grabbing the boy’s wrists once again. Ray found himself struggling, whining even more. His tone shifted from confident and harsh to more of a whimper.

 

“No! Stop!” his cries were cut short as Ryan pulled him in for another claiming kiss, teeth clacking against one another and lips being crushed against the force of the Gent’s movements. Ray arched his back in a desperate attempt to get Ryan off of him until the Gent finally pulled away, immediately placing his hand against Ray’s throat not even caring about the tags of the collar that the Lad was wearing was pressing into his hand at an awkward angle. The Hispanic Lad gritting his teeth. There were beads of sweat that began to thinly layer his forehead as he watched Ryan’s crystal, blue eyes intently, awaiting what the Gent would do next.

 

“I demand respect from my little puppy…and so far you’ve been a  _very_ disrespectful puppy.”

 

“I’m not your fucking puppy, Ryan.”

 

The Gent’s hand began to grip tighter against the Lad’s throat, gritting his teeth harshly. “You will  _not_  call me that anymore, Ray. You don’t have the luxury of calling me such a formal name; you don’t deserve it. I’m now Master. I will respond to  _nothing_  else.”

 

Ray buzzed his lips and rolled his eyes until he began to cough as Ryan pressed even harder against the Lad’s throat, the crook of the Gent’s thumb practically grinding against Ray’s Adam’s Apple until he took his fingers and began to yank on the collar that was around Ray's neck. Ray whimpered and cursed himself for doing such a deed, but he felt the Gent’s grip lessen until the Gent finally let go completely, his hands now at the Lad’s pants, immediately shucking them down. Ray’s eyes widen and he gasped as he began to try to move away from Ryan’s actions. “No! R-Ryan!” The Gent didn’t respond except for removing the Lad’s pants completely, leaving Ray only in his boxers and Ray gritted his teeth. “R-Ryan, this isn’t funny! Stop-stop it!”

 

The Gent only responded with shifting his weight upward, beginning to remove the Lad’s shirt until he laid completely bare on the bed in just his boxers. Ray was biting his lips, shaking in his skin as he saw the Gent look deep into his eyes. Ray knew that his own eyes held fear: fear and regret. He just continued to shake his head and until he gasped one last time as Ryan practically ripped off his boxers, leaving Ray completely naked. The Hispanic Lad mentally cursed as he looked down to see his member half hard from the excitement when in reality, Ray was about 46 percent sure that he didn’t want this; however, he had to admit seeing Ryan so worked up--so  _mad_ \--was getting him all hot and bothered and especially since he just remembered the fact that Ryan’s hands were no longer pinning him down. If he really wanted this to end, he could’ve done so already.

 

It wasn’t until Ray felt a slickness against his cock that his was Ryan’s tongue that his eyes shot open and he yelped out, involuntarily crying, “M-Master!” He bucked his hips up, praying that it would drive his length entirely down Ryan’s mouth, but it didn’t to his disappointment. In fact, Ryan pulled off, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

 

“Yes?”

 

Ray muttered a “fuck” as he screwed his eyes shut. He hated himself, right now. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hated himself.

 

“I--I--ah  _fuck_ \--”

 

Ryan just sank down on Ray’s cock again, enveloping the hard member in his mouth. He began to swirl and flick his tongue all around and Ray found himself muttering. It’s been  _too long_  since he’s received a blow job to this level of excellence. He gasped as he looked down, trying to thrust his hips up into the Gent, but Ryan’s strong hands welded him to the bed, keeping him from moving.

 

“R-Ry-Ryan--AH,  _fuck!_  No! Please, keep going!”

 

“Sorry, pet. I don’t know a Ryan,” Ryan sneered as he lifted his lips up from Ray’s aching member making the Hispanic Lad groan loudly. He was so, so, so close--just a couple of seconds more and he would’ve been cumming down Ryan’s throat, but no; the asshole  _had_  to stop. The Hispanic growled and whined when he saw Ryan leaving for the bathroom until he returned with a little object in his hand. Ray’s eyes shot open and he frantically began to shake his head, immediately recognizing the circular cock ring that Ryan held in between his fingers.

 

“No! Fucking-- _no!_  Stop! Ryan--don’t!” he practically sobbed as Ryan just ignored his desperate pleas as he placed the cock ring on Ray’s aching and hard member. Ray bit his lip, bucking up into Ryan’s hands, cursing at the Gent. “No, w-why do you hate me so much?!”

 

“I don’t hate you…” came a low, steady, deep tone that Ryan emitted, leaning down and pulling Ray into a deep kiss. Ray screwed his eyes shut as he felt Ryan’s tongue enter his mouth, rubbing up against Ray’s; the Lad found himself involuntarily moaning at the taste of the Gent. He’s never kissed a man like this before, and Hell, he had to admit he didn’t want to kiss another man after this; earlier the “kisses” that Ryan gave were rough and harsh, nothing smooth, soft, and...loving like this. All too soon when Ray just found himself in a comforting position of the kiss, the Gent pulled away, causing Ray to whine again. “I’m just showing you  _why_  you need to treat your Master right...you don’t know why I could do to you, my whiny pet...but tonight, you’ll find out just what I  _can_  do. I’m going to make you _scream_  for me--scream for  _more_  of me.”

 

Ray was gulping as he bit his lips. Ryan’s tone was impossibly low--not even the Mad King sounded like this.

 

“Y-yes, R-R--” he stopped himself, his eyes shooting open and he gasped slightly. “S-sorry, M-Master…” he hated himself for actually submitting. He hated himself  _deeply_.

 

There was a smile, however, that formed on Ryan’s lips as he closed the gap between them again, kissing the Lad quickly. “That’s what I want to hear…” Ray gulped as he felt Ryan crawl on the bed, his bulge rubbing up against Ray’s thigh and the Lad couldn’t help but moan when he felt it. Ryan began to crawl on the bed, hovering his body over Ray until he pulled the Lad up into a sitting position. “Take off my pants…don’t you dare touch that ring” Ryan growled into the Lad’s ear and Ray shuddered.

 

He bit his lip as he placed his hands on the hem of Ryan’s pants and began to pull them down, cursing when he saw the bulge form into a tent against Ryan’s boxers. When the pants were against Ryan’s knees, the Gent began to kick them, gripping his hands against Ray’s wrists, pinning them back and pulled the Lad in for another, small kiss before trailing his lips down to the Hispanic’s neck, licking all around. Ray’s breath began to grow labored and he cursed.

 

Ryan responded by continuing to kiss down the Lad’s body, running his tongue on certain, random patches of skin until his lips met with the bud of Ray’s nipple. He began to kiss down on it and licking all around, making the Lad shudder and gasp above him.

 

“F-fuck--” he whispered as he screwed his eyes shut, beginning to entangle his fingers into the locks of Ryan’s hair. The Gent just hummed moving his tongue to the other pec and licking all around the other nipple, nibbling softly until he bit down  _hard_ , causing Ray to yelp out. "Fuck!" he screamed, whimpering as Ryan began to suck as he was biting. "S-stop it!" he whined however, Ray’s cock was practically straining against the cock ring right now as he whimper and began to mindlessly grind against Ryan’s stomach, hoping to gain some friction. There was a bead of precum that seeped out of the slit of Ray’s cock and it was wiped against the fabric of Ryan’s shirt, getting a small patch of the shirt wet.

 

“My pet getting all hot and bothered because of his Master?” Ryan growled when he pulled away from Ray’s pec and the Lad gritted his teeth, trying to mentally remind himself that he was no one’s pet as far as he knew. This felt good, but in no way did it mean that he belonged to someone. He didn’t answer, instead, he pursed his lips as he looked down at Ryan;  Ryan stared at the dark mark that he caused to bloom on Ray and he chuckled  _evilly._ “Ahh...just wait and see…I will be right back. You better have no removed that ring.”

 

He drew up from Ray and went back into the bathroom very shortly before coming back out with a bottle of lube in his hands. He began to immediately squirt some of it across his fingers, soaking them in the substance. Ray pouted his lips when he saw Ryan come closer.

 

“Lean back…”

 

“No.”

 

Ryan growled as he took a hand against Ray’s throat again, drawing his face practically  _impossibly_  close to Ray without kissing him.

 

“If you don’t, I’ll make you take me  _dry_. Lean. Back.”

 

The threat seemed to trigger a subconscious response as the Hispanic Lad obeyed, leaning his back against the bed and propping his legs upward. He bit his lip and whimpered at the position that he was in right now, practically exposed all for Ryan to see. The Gent, however, growled in appreciation of the view as he began to take his lubricated hand and wrap it around Ray’s aching member. The Lad hissed at the sudden chill, but as Ryan began to pump his hand up and down, not being able to reach the area that was affected by the cock ring, Ray practically melted, moaning softly.

 

“See the rewards you get for obeying your Master? Place your hands behind your back. If I see them come out, I’m make sure that you never cum again,” Ryan said. Ray obeyed, whimpering just a little and after his statement, Ryan immediately dipped his head down and began to lick all around Ray’s balls, dragging his tongue leaving no area unaffected. The Hispanic Lad gasped and bit his lip and he tilted his head back and cursing loudly as Ryan continued the treatment. He curled his hands into fight fists against his back.

 

“I-I nee-need to cum! Pl-please!”

 

Ryan didn’t answer. He just continued to deep down until his tongue was now licking all around Ray’s entrance, circling the hole and poking slightly inside. He stopped jerking his hand, just remaining his focus on licking all around Ray’s entrance, eating him out and Ray seemed to lose his mind as he practically arched his back and drove the back of his head into the mattress.

 

“No, no, no, no, no! I-I--aughh!” he lost all of the meanings of words and sentence structure as he found himself moaning like a pornstar. He began to whimper and actually push himself back against Ryan’s face, not believing the words that escaped his lips next, “p-please, m-more…”

 

Ryan responded with a small hum, continuing to drag the slick muscle against Ray’s hole along with his lips puckered up until he pulled away, groaning in appreciation of his pet being so strung out for him. “More, my pet?” he growled as he took a lubricated finger and began to circle it all around the area he just been previously licking. The Lad couldn’t help but nod until he gasped as Ryan pushed in. The muscles in Ray’s body began to push back from the new foreign object that was being pushed in, but Ray bit his lip and moaned in pleasure, dipping his head back into the mattress more.

 

“Y-yes, p-please--oh--” Ray was aching as he looked down to see his cock dripping precum heavily. He was due to release  _forever_  ago and the denial of his orgasm from the cock ring was driving him insane. “I-I’m so ready, p-please--need to cum--”

 

“Hold on now, pet...you aren’t ready like you think you are…” Ryan responded, adding a second finger and Ray hissed at the stretching burn. This has never, ever happened to him before; never been dominated by anyone, never the one who was on the bottom. The new feelings made his face completely hot and red as he bit his lips arching his back.

 

Ryan pressed his third finger in and Ray yelped out, a moan being drawn out from his throat. “Oh, please…” he begged. It was a stretch and a burn that came, but it was just driving him all the more insane to actually want this.

 

“Patience…” Ryan answered, dipping his head down and kissing the Lad deeply. Ray moaned into the kiss as Ryan began to curl his fingers all around, pumping them in and out. Their tongues began to dance together and Ray found himself completely blushing heavily as he just, once again, realized the position he was in: on his back, his hole all spread and licked opened for the Gent above him, a cock ring keeping him from achieving the greatest orgasm that he was holding in at the moment. There wasn’t any hatred or shame that he felt anymore, just the burning desire of pure  _need_. Ryan continued to curl and pump his fingers into the Lad when suddenly, Ray involuntarily bucked his hips, pulling away from the Gent and gasping.

 

“D-do that again, please,” he begged and Ryan smiled, pushing his fingers into the bundle of nerves that was driving Ray absolutely bonkers. The Hispanic Lad was biting his lip, moaning a “yes, right there,” as he began to push back on Ryan’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on them.

 

“Oh, God, so eager,” Ryan stated as he kissed Ray once again, pulling his fingers out. The Lad moaned pathetically from the loss and then whimpered again when Ryan stopped kissing him. “I think you are ready now, pet,” he stated as he began to peel his shirt off. Ray found himself staring at the Gent’s biceps as they flexed in order to get his shirt off. He bit his lip as he looked all over the naked torso of the Gent above him and he whimpered in anticipation. Finally, the boxers were being peeled off of Ryan and Ray was practically drooling in anticipation when he saw Ryan completely naked now, hovering over the Lad and smiling evilly.

 

Ray couldn’t understand what caused him to act like this; maybe it was the absolute  _need_  to release that was breaking him; maybe it was the new feel that was causing him to be so broken and begging for the Gent...or maybe it was the Gent, himself.

 

“P-please, please, please,” Ray was spilling out like a broken record. “I n-need--”

 

“I know what you need, Ray,  just ask for it and you will recieve…”

 

“I want you inside of me...p-please, can I have that...M-Master?” Ray asked, his eyes never leaving Ryan’s member that was practically rubbing up against his groin. The Gent smiled as he nodded, pressing his lips and jutting them up as he aimed his cock towards the entrance of Ray and began to push in.

 

The Lad was gritting his teeth from the sudden stretch of the thick cock that was being pushed in, but he  _loved_  it.

 

“P-please, I w-want it! M-more, please…”

 

“Ray,” Ryan moaned as he began to press even more. “I want to teach you a lesson...n-not potentially hurt you badly. If I were to go any faster, you won’t be able to walk…”

 

“Please, please, I need it, I don’t care!” Ray said as he began to press back against Ryan in hopes to take more of him, but found himself practically sobbing in pain from the stretch and he stopped. “N-no, please…”

 

“My eager pet,” Ryan hummed as he pulled Ray in for a kiss. “Take your time...it’s not a race…”

 

“G-God, I need to cum so so badly. I’m t-tired of waiting, M-Master, I’m sorry….” the words almost left Ray’s tongue numb from the under use of them.

 

“In due time, my pet…” Ryan played as he began to work himself into Ray, the Lad hissing at the stretch and then biting his lip. “You’re doing very well…”

 

“T-thank you…” Ray gushed out, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. He gasped as he finally felt Ryan’s groin press against his ass when the Gent finally bottomed out and Ryan huffed.

 

“God, so tight, my pet,” he hummed. “You’re so good…” He began to pull back out halfway until he shot his hips back up into Ray again, causing the Lad to gasp and howl in pleasure. The pain and the stretching burn was practically gone by now and all was left was the rocketing pleasure that was surging through his body.

 

“Y-yes! Oh, God, go faster…I n-need you, Master…”

 

Ryan growled as he kissed Ray deeply, loving the words that came from his pet’s lips as he obeyed, jutting his hips into Ray faster. The Lad pulled back, gasping pushing himself against Ryan in a eagar pace to try to his his own prostate with the thrusts. Ryan hummed as he pushed Ray’s legs back to where his knees were against his chest and began to go harder, making the Lad curse.

 

“F-fuck! Y-yes, right there, oh, my God, yes--” he was biting his lip and he was whimpering, his hands struggling to try to move to his cock, but afraid that if he were to remove them from his back, Ryan would stick to his words. “M-Master, I-I need to cum…p-please, I’ve been waiting so long.”

 

Ryan huffed as he continued to move in the Lad, hissing through grit teeth as Ray was pushing back on him. “A-ah, and what have you learned, my pet?”

 

“I-I’m yours! I’m your pet! I your pet, Master--I want you as my Master! Y-you’re so strong, lovely, smart, and funny--I-I want you as my Master and no one else! I belong to you! I l-learned my lesson,  _please_ , I’m going to die!”

 

“You won’t die, Ray, but,” he smiled at Ray’s words and took his hand to remove the cock ring, sliding it off of Ray’s aching, practically destroyed member. The Hispanic gasped, choking off a moan as he saw stars that flooded his vision, his neglected orgasm hitting him like a rush through his body. He went numb as he was grind himself against Ryan’s cock, fucking himself as he came. He felt his own jizz shoot out and his his stomach and all he felt was warmth that coated his body like a blanket. “T-thank you…” he couldn’t help but say.

 

Ryan hummed, pulling out of the Lad, a large hand wrapping around his own member. “I’m pleased with your words, Ray...do you mean it?”

 

“Y-yes, oh, my God, yes. I’m sorry f-for being such a douchebag. I-I’m a jerk. T-thank you for letting me cum…”

 

Ryan smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, pulling Ray up. “Why don’t you suck your Master off? Prove yourself of how sorry you are…”

 

“Y-yes, okay,” Ray gushed out, leaning in as Ryan sat down on the bed. Ray was on his knees, immediately biting his lip as he saw a much closer view of the Gent’s cock. It was thick, standing proud in the air and Ray licked a stripe from the base to the tip, causing the Gent to slightly moan above him. He’s never sucked a cock before, but from Ryan’s noises, he was certain that he was doing something right. He wrapped his lips around the member, immediately bobbing his head on the cock, taking as much as he could before letting off again and repeating the process.

 

“Oh,” Ryan moaned, tilting his head back. “My little pet...see all the rewards you get when you’re obedient?”

 

Ray just hummed positively in response as he continued to suck, licking all around until he felt Ryan take a strong hand and wrap his fingers into Ray’s hair, pushing the Lad downward. Ray was gagging and whimpering; his lips were stretched to accommodate Ryan’s girth, but he didn’t try to fight it. He just continued to lick all around loving the way how Ryan shuddered above him, moaning elicit praises of how good he was.

 

“Oh, my pet is so good...such a good little puppy…” Ryan bit his lip and uttered out a single curse before he came, moving his lips up into Ryan’s mouth and shuddering. The Lad pulled off and coughed, gasping as he did so from the sudden movement of Ryan and he whimpered as he realized that he spat it out and he looked at Ryan in fear.

 

“I-I’m sorry I couldn’t take it, Master...I-I’m just not good yet, please don’t--” he was cut off by lips attaching to his own and he melted as Ryan began to lick all around into Ray’s mouth; their tongue began to dance again and Ray completely loved it. It was a gentle, loving kiss that made the Lad shudder in such pleasure until Ryan pulled away.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Ray…” Ryan smiled as he looked into the Lad’s eyes. “I know you aren’t that good yet, but what matters is that you know that you belong to me. And I love you, Ray...I’m not one of those mean masters who just uses and abuses their pets and gets away with the bad treatment. I love you, Ray. I want you to love me, too. I could’ve beaten you...but instead, I just made you realize how much you do want this and how much you do want me…”

 

Ray bit his lips. “R-really?”

 

“Of course, Ray…I don’t want to be mean to you. Sure, I’m the ‘Mad King’, but it doesn’t actually mean that I want to hurt you...Just because you’re my pet doesn’t mean I can’t love you…” He took his index finger and flicked it against the dog tag of Ray’s collar and the Lad couldn’t help but blush.

 

“I-I love you too…Master…”

 

“Just call me Ryan. 'Master' is reserved for punishments only.”

 

Ray smiled, thinking about the little event that just happened and he made a mental note that maybe punishments were so bad after all...maybe he should disobey more often.


End file.
